In an auto-reversal tape player, a tape is selectively transported in a desired one of opposite directions by compressing a corresponding pinch roller to an associated capstan shaft. The compressive contact between the pinch roller and capstan shaft is established when a pivotably supported pinch roller support plate is biased to the capstan shaft by a compression spring. To change the tape travelling direction, a change plate is moved in a corresponding direction to rotate the support plate of one of the pinch rollers away from the associated capstan shaft against the energy of the spring and bring the support plate of the other pinch roller into contact with the other capstan shaft associated therewith.
In the prior art compressive mechanism, however, opposite ends of the compression spring are connected to the support plate and the head plate (carrying a head thereon), and the energy to move the head plate from its stop position to its play position (hereinafter often called "advance") must overcome the energy of the compression spring. Particularly in a most recent tape player in which a motor power is used to bring the head to its play position after a tape cassette is inserted in position, the use of a larger-scaled compression spring invites a significant resistance which must be overcome by a larger-scaled motor to move the head plate ahead because the resistance otherwise decelerates the advance movement of the head plate and largely prolongs the time for establishing the play mode of the tape player.
This problem also exists in a one-way driving tape player as well as in the auto-reversal type described above.